Cyber Dreams
by Shaun Garin
Summary: [Discontinued Up For Posterity] Ranma 12, Beast WarsBeastiesBeast Machines Fusion. Time Log 5 Added.
1. Beginnings : Time Log 1

Cyber Dreams  
  
A Ranma 1/2 and Beasties/Beast Machines Transformers Fusion  
  
Written by Shuan Garin  
  
  
  
Oh man, Dinobot against six Preds. There won't be enough of him left  
to make a toaster.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Genma was sure of it. He was going to die, or die a horrible death by  
his best friend, or his wife by that damned family sword of hers. In any  
case, he was going to freeze if he didn't get out of this damned snow  
storm soon.  
  
His thoughts flickered to Ranma, a mere boy of seven. How could he  
survive in this cold? Also, DID he survive? Pushing aside thoughts  
like that, he reasoned that his boy could survive. Like he did. If not,  
then he'd be doing a hell alot of running.  
  
  
  
Time Log 1 : Beginnings  
  
The little boy stumbled into the shrine atop the snowly peaks, shivering  
as he forced the doors closed. Within moments, monks of fatherly  
figure came and started to tend to them.  
  
If Ranma was awake to notice their approach, he would have noticed  
at first glance that they seem to be a curious mixture of men and animals.  
The lead monk reached down and picked him up, his body adorned with  
furry skins. "He needs treatment. Then we take him to the Ancient One."  
  
A second, a striped dark brown man with the traditional robe nodded and  
brought forth a stretcher. They laid the child down on the stretcher and  
brought him into the back chambers where he under went treatment.  
  
The monk who started to treat him was actually a woman in lion skins,  
large floppy ears sticking out of her head, fur seemingly grown into her  
forearms, a twitching tuffed tail and had dark furred golden hands. "He's  
gone under severe training. From these markings, some fool had decided  
to train him in the Nekoken."  
  
The other monk, a tall, slender man with a smiling face and in place  
of where the woman had fur, he had reptilian skin. Golden eyes stared  
out at the boy and he touched his forehead. "He is suffering from extreme  
cold. We should get him under the CR Chamber immediately."  
  
"But that is only reserved for we monks in the shrine and the Ancient  
One."  
  
The man nodded but said, "He will understand. Please help me carry  
him there."  
  
Minutes later, the unconcious little boy was lowered into a shimmering  
pool of transparent liquid, a rebreather on his face.  
  
  
  
Ranma awoke, looking instantly for his dad. Where was he? Did he  
survive the storm? Where am I for that matter?  
  
Slipping cool feet into slippers conviently placed there, he stood up and  
started to explore the room. Barely two meters from the door, a pleasent  
female voice said, "Oh, so you are awake?"  
  
The woman was vaguely... catlike... Ranma looked at her with interest.  
His father, on the verge of training him in the Nekoken for a second time,  
found that the pages were stuck together, and described the REAL way to  
teach the Nekoken. Thus, he was not as afraid of the woman before him.  
"Hi, where am I?"  
  
She smiled and said, "You are in the Monestary of the Transmorphs.  
Come, you must be hungry. I have food ready for you."  
  
Ranma's mouth watered at the sound of food and he rushed to eat  
the meal set before him. Within minutes, all the food was devistated,  
sent down the malnutrioned body. "Thank you," he said, following  
an example that a friend taught him, "It was very good."  
  
"What is your name child?"  
  
"Ranma. Ranma Saotome."  
  
"I am Lioness. A monk in this Monestary. Come, I would like you to  
meet the elder of this monestary."  
  
Ranma followed the woman to a large set of doors and she rapped on  
it. A faint buzzing sound responded and she opened it. "Ancient Wise  
One, I bring to you a boy named Ranma Saotome."  
  
The torches illuminated a most definately NOT human face. It was  
buglike, and his whole body was a polished green, black and yellow.  
Four wings spread from his back and he sat, crosslegged, a smile on  
his split jaw. Ranma shuddered in fear. The creature looked at him  
and in a almost comical voice said, "Waspinator glad to meet you.  
Waspinator welcome you to Transmorph Monestary."  
  
"Transmorph?" Ranma was lost until the woman seemed to let out  
a growl and shifted. First, light grew from her eyes and started to run  
over her body, until her fur covered her face, forearms and middle.  
She hunched over and the rest of the transfomation took place, and  
in the place of the woman stood a female lion who wore an intelligant  
look on her face.  
  
"This is Transmorphing Ranma-chan," she said kindly, letting the  
boy run his fingers over the soft fur.  
  
"Wow..."  
  
Waspinator walked forward, supporting himself on a small gnarled  
walking cane, the origins dating back 65,000,000 years. In fact,  
on closer inspection, it was the war hammer that Dinobot used to  
fight Megatron in the battle that cost him his life the first time.  
The wood tapped the ground a few times before he bent over to  
look at him with his bug eyes. "Ranma," he said, laying a hand on  
the boy's shoulder, "would you like to learn the secrets of this  
school of Transformation? How to Transform like her, and me?"  
  
Ranma, being a eager child, nodded.  
  
Waspinator smiled and said, "Lioness, start his education. I can see  
that his education was largely ignored and he needs to learn the  
maths, sciences, languages and such to get around in this world. And  
when you feel ready, teach him Cybertron Sciences, Maths, and  
Quantum Physics. Anything you feel is nessasary."  
  
The lion shifted into a human once more and she bowed. "Yes. Come  
Ranma."  
  
Waspinator watched her go with the boy and felt a ache in his joints.  
He was old. Several million years old by now. He just hoped that he  
had a successor to his art of Transformation and Bonding.  
  
  
  
Two years later after Ranma's arrival, he was a boy of ten years old,  
strong, fast, and intelligant. He had eagerly soaked up all the material  
that Lioness had thrown at him, and surpassed Master Waspinator's  
wildest dreams. Already he could construct Diecast materials, read  
Cybertron scripts both modern and ancient, and other such things such  
as Quantum Physics, Transwarp, Jump Gates, and whatever she had  
felt was nessesary to get along in the real world.  
  
Now, he was ready. He had recieved his vision from the Oricle and  
now, he was ready to undergo the ritual of beast taming. Already,  
he knew the animal he would fuse with and become one with,  
cybernetically, phyically, mentally, and spiritually.  
  
As he opened the doors to the inner sanctum, Waspinator tapped  
his way towards the young boy and said, "We are ready. Good luck."  
  
As the doors closed behind Ranma, a large white bengal tiger came  
out of the darkness, its green eyes looking at him curiously. Ranma  
approached it, and sat down, crosslegged.  
  
Long minutes passed as he stared into its eyes, feeling a kindrid  
soul within the tiger. The wanderlust he felt, the pride, the sensitivity,  
and the love for life. A wise intelligance as he reached out his hand  
towards the tiger. A large white paw rose and Ranma's hand passed  
into it like a ghostly apprition, and then, they became one.  
  
He wandered through time and space, revelling in his newfound  
knowlage and power. Saw earth, nearly 65,000,000 years ago. A  
tiger, green and white, wise, loved nature...  
  
Tigatron...  
  
I am...  
  
  
  
Ranma felt such bliss, such lust for life, and such wisdom held within  
the wise old tiger. As he opened his eyes, blue eyes staring out from  
the thick pelt of fur, he sat on his haunches and roared to the sky.  
  
Waspinator then came into the room with Lioness and smiled through  
his scary exterior. "Ah Ranma. Cat-bot I see. Yes."  
  
Ranma grinned, showing large teeth. "I have chosen my name. A  
name from the past and future. I... am Tigatros Prime." He hunched  
on his legs and said, "Tigatros Primal, Maximize!"  
  
His body swung back as he rose up on hind legs, and he was painted  
in a green and white matt, a wise, seemingly whiskered face looking  
out on the world. His eyes were human, a deep shade of blue.  
  
Waspinator laughed in delight. "Tigerbot bring back memories. Now,  
you learn your other modes."  
  
And thus, the training began.  
  
  
  
Six years later...  
  
"Concentrate... let the beast without become the robot within. And  
beyond that, the human spark. Yes... good... that's it.... almost there."  
  
Ranma reached into his center, the universe spiraling about his eyes.  
He felt the call of the ancient sparks as he spoke words. "The Matrix...  
and beyond that... the Oricle..."  
  
Waspinator smiled warmly and then, his chest plate swung outwards.  
There, sitting in the middle of his mechanical torso was a glowing  
spark, full of ancient knowlage and power. "The Decepticon Matrix  
of Leadership."  
  
Ranma then saw the future. Melds of organics and technology, beast  
machines of power... I am Transformed.  
  
As he came out of his trance, he blinked a few times, and then looked  
at his mentor, his mouth open. "A Matrix?"  
  
"The Decepticon Matrix of Leadership. Waspinator carry this for  
his whole life, building its power to the fullest. Now, Waspinator give  
this to you Ranma, so you become a real Primal. Is Waspinator last gift  
to you."  
  
"Last..." his words dawned on him and he leapt to his feet in alarm.  
"Sensei! You can't die on me!"  
  
"Waspinator live long good life. For million of years, Waspinator  
teach people secret of Transformation. Now, Waspinator pass  
legacy to you. Take Matrix, embrace it and become whole."  
  
Ranma approached his teacher, and with his hands, took the Matrix  
from the Transformers fingers. It flared with a holy light, and his  
chest place flipped open, revealing a place for it. Ranma fit the  
Matrix into his own chest and it closed. Then, Waspinator vanished,  
his spark streaming into Ranma's chest.  
  
Ranma grasped for him but it was too late.  
  
Ranma choaked on his tears as his longtime friend, father and mentor  
vanished into the Matrix. He was a good Transformer. Worthy of  
the task set to him. "B..beast mode..."  
  
His body seemed to flip about as he transformed into the bengal tiger.  
Padding out of the door, he noticed that the walking staff of his  
was now starting to become dust, leaving the stone head behind. He  
picked it up between his teeth and walked out to fashion a monument.  
  
It would be the last thing he would do as a member of the Monestary  
of Tranformation.  
  
  
  
Two months later...  
  
Ranma shifted his backpack to a more comfortable state as he  
approached the village ahead. He wished that he could travel in his  
Beast mode, or at the very least his hybrid mode. But make due.  
Besides, he hated the smell of wet fur.  
  
Currently, the teen was in human form, and he was a sight to behold  
for the women of the Amazon tribe. Tall, lean and about six foot  
two with muscleculture, and long black hair, loose about his face.  
Many women mummured as he stepped along, his steps light, like a  
sure feline.  
  
As he approached the nearest kioske, he asked in Chinese, "Can I  
buy something to eat here?"  
  
The woman nodded and said, "Ramen is the house specialty. Only  
500 Yuan."  
  
"Here's a thousand. I would like two beef ramen please."  
  
As his food was served, a elderly woman on a stick bounced up to him  
and started to study him intently. Letting her study him, he made a  
show of eating the noddles which were of great quality. He thanked  
the vendor and she blushed deeply. When the old woman spoke, it was  
in a smooth voice. "Hello sonny. Where'd you come from?"  
  
"The Hymalias in the east. I am heading to Japan Mrs..."  
  
"Khu Lon, Matriarch of the Amazon Tribe."  
  
"Khu Lon. I am Tigatros Primal, formerly known as Saotome Ranma.  
I wish to know if a obese man in a gi has come by here and commited  
any vile deeds in your village."  
  
"The Panda with the Guide from Jusenkyo? What do you know of him?"  
  
Ranma's brows crashed together. "So he is alive. And still thieving   
and ripping off innocent people under the guise of the Art." He   
finished his noodles and said, "I wish to confront him for his crimes   
as his former son."  
  
Khu Lon was impressed at the young man. And such an odd name,   
clearly not one of the moronic Musk Dynasty men. Tigatros Primal.   
A small smile went over her face as she said, "He has eaten the prize   
for our martial arts tournament. My great grandaugher Xian Pu was   
very upset about the whole thing."  
  
"I appologize. If there is anything I can do to make amends, I will  
do it without delay."  
  
Khu Lon's eyes sparkled in joy. YES! Maintaining her composture,  
she said, "We have a custom here. If an Outsider male defeats an  
Amazon woman, they are legally married within the bounds of  
China and Japan. My granddaughter is looking for a man to catch.  
Would you like to be him?"  
  
Ranma smiled. "Why not? It would be nice to settle down. But I  
must show you something first."  
  
Khu Lon thought she couldn't be surprised in over two hundred  
years. She was wrong as he cast off his cloak and two tattoos on his  
shoulders glowed. "Beast mode!"  
  
His body seemed to reform itself as he landed on all fours and his  
body became a white bengal tiger. He roared loudly for a few seconds  
before he stretched languishly. Khu Lon gaped, her mouth opening  
and closing like a fish. "How?"  
  
"I am the Heir of the Art of Transformation." Ranma then hunched  
down and said, "Tigatros Primal, Maximize!" His body flipped   
backwards, his forepaws coming to a rest on his back. His legs   
straightened into large muscled appendages, his head moved to his   
chest and his head flipped out into the top of the shoulders, locking  
together. Arms came out of his torso and unfolded. His blue eyes  
and face, extremely wise and knowlageable, he smiled down at the  
ancient matriarch.  
  
"Incredible... Xian Pu!"  
  
"Yes Great-grandmother?" The athletic amazon bounced up to her  
and she gawked at the Transformer. "Aiya, is tigermachine!"  
  
"Xain Pu, he is willing to fight you to make amends for the moronic  
panda that ruined your tournament. He is a looker, isn't he?"  
  
"Xain Pu no marry machine!"  
  
Ranma smiled before pulling out his trump card. "Hybrid mode."  
  
It was strange on how he changed. His face seemed to melt away  
into a human's, his torso with the tiger head became bare as it lifted  
and attatched itself to his head, the open mouth encircling his face.  
His forearm fur receeded and the legs behind him seemed to melt  
into his back. His legs became flesh and bone, and the fur stretched  
upwards to his solarplexus. He grew a long swishing tail, and his ears  
pricked up with the end of the transformation. Xain Pu looked at  
him again and fell in love. "Oh he goregeous..."  
  
Ranma was rather attractive. Standing at seven foot, he had green  
stripes encircling his flat muscled chest, his forearms were covered  
with fur on the outer half, and his hands ended in strong fingers.  
The fur on his lower half was covering a washboard stomach, his  
legs, large and powerful, and he had cat feet that he balanced on the  
balls of his feet. His tail twitched, and his face was mature, refined  
and distinguished. His ears twitched a few times as the assembled  
amazons sighed. Long black hair flowed from his head, trailing  
down his back to make him look like an ancient skinned warrior  
of old.  
  
Khu Lon was impressed to say the least. The boy was a supurb  
fighter, and had a school of techniques under his belt that she  
even didn't know about, and he was a hunk to boot. Ah if she   
was only a few centuries younger...  
  
"Well Xain Pu, do you accept the challenge?"  
  
Xain Pu nodded dumbly.  
  
  
  
Ranma had reverted back to his human form, expecting that if  
he stayed in his robot mode or hybrid mode, she could get hurt.  
Fighting women was one thing. Actually hurting them without  
a concious was another. He took a stance and decided on Tai  
Chi.  
  
Shampoo balanced her bonbouri in her hands for a brief second  
before rushing in. Ranma, taken back by her speed, dodged her  
attack and parried the swung bonbori. He started an assult on her  
body with a series of kicks and punches that amazingly did not  
go through her defence. Ranma increased the tempo of his  
attacks and she was hard pressed to defend against him.  
  
'Tigerman strong and fast. Like cat.' Shampoo had her own  
defence against cats. "Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Her hands  
blurred into high speed strikes that Ranma was turned abruptly  
on the defencive. He stepped back once, and then another, and  
soon found himself on the edge of the combat log.  
  
Shampoo felt the rush of the fight diminish as soon as he was  
pressed backwards to the end of the challenge log. One good hit  
and she would loose a husband. She was too YOUNG to become  
an old maid!  
  
Suddenly, through the blur of her hands, she felt a sickening crack  
in her ribs and abruptly felt herself flying throughout the air.  
He had landed a solid hit. It felt good she reflected to herself as   
she landed with a solid thud on the ground.  
  
Then, she noticed something... she wasn't hit.. not by a fist,  
but a... oh lord, she was SHOT!  
  
  
  
Ranma's sensors had picked up the man in the bushes, the scent  
of a hyena about him. He had tried to warn her but the crack of  
the gunshot had torn through Shampoo's stomach and now she  
was laying on the ground, bleeding profusely.  
  
Leaping off the challenge log at him, snarling ferally as he  
changed to a tiger, and pounced on his prey. With a scream the  
man threw up his sniper rifle and ran away, the markings of  
Ranma's teeth on his backside and the skins of the Musk Dynasty  
on his back.  
  
Cologne dashed towards the snarling tiger and put a hand on his  
shoulder. "Those Musk Men," she snarled dangerously, "I can't  
believe that they would stoop so low as to send an assassian to  
attack my daughter!"  
  
Ranma gasped and then bounded over to the bleeding girl. "Human  
mode." Once in human mode, he checked the wound. Reaching  
into her perforated stomach, he removed the bullet lodged in her  
spine with practiced ease. "Get her to a house and hurry! We  
don't have much time!"  
  
  
  
Ranma wiped his forehead as he closed up the skin. He retracted  
his medical tissue regerator into his arm and said, "I have bad  
news elder Cologne. She will never walk again. The bullet  
damaged her spinal cord. At most, she will never use her legs or  
even her left arm ever again."  
  
Cologne gripped the table and it snapped under her strength.   
"Damn!" she spat furiously. "Damn those cursed animal men!  
Damn the to Hell for destroying my daughters life!!! DAMN  
THEM ALL!!"  
  
Just then, a teen wearing robes, glasses over his eyes and he had  
a backpack in his hands. "Elder Cologne?" he asked softly. "How  
is Shampoo doing?"  
  
"Go away Mousse," she said venomously. "This is a family  
matter."  
  
Mousse nodded and left, and Ranma followed him. Mousse looked  
up and with a practiced smile, greeted him. "Hi, I'm Mousse  
Jiang. You must be Tigatros Primal, Shampoo's husband?"  
  
Ranma nodded and sighed deeply. "I still would have liked to stay  
here but now... I don't know..."  
  
"Primal," Mousse began, "I was once infatuated with Shampoo  
to a crazed extent. Overbearing and arrogant, I chased her  
affections away. Then, my mother sent me on a long training  
trip and I learned to see past Shampoo. There are dozens of  
women in the village that were in love with me before I lost  
part of my sight during that mishap with the egg bombs. Primal,  
don't give up on her. There's something you can do."  
  
Ranma watched the Hidden Weapons Master walk off and he  
smiled. "Maybe there is something I can do..." he turned and  
headed for the room.  
  
  
  
Shampoo sobbed freely. "Shampoo never be whole again!" she  
wailed.  
  
Her grandmother laid a motherly hand on her shoulder. "Don't  
fret. An amazon can overcome anything."  
  
"Or a Transformer as well." Ranma. Cologne turned and there  
he was, in full robot mode. On his arm, a Falcon was perched  
there, silently waiting. "I know how to cure her. But I need her  
consent."  
  
Cologne stepped back and let him settle down before the girl.  
Ranma looked at her and said, "Shampoo, there is something  
that I may be able to do... but it will cost you... cost you a  
freedom that you had before..." The falcon hopped off his  
arm and landed on her stomach. Shampoo looked at it curiously.  
  
"What falcon here for?"  
  
"Shampoo, there is a way... you can either live with your  
injuries... or become like me... a biofused Transformer. Secrets  
and knowlage beyond your wildest dreams. And this," he said,  
his chest opening and revealing the shimmering Matrix resting  
within the cavity. Shampoo gasped and Cologne gasped as well.  
"Is your key to living once more."  
  
"Incredible... the Ki forces from this small globe of shimmering  
energy is enormous..." Cologne cast an almost reverent tone  
towards the Matrix handled carefully in Ranma's hands. "What  
will you do Ranma?"  
  
"I will try and attempt a biosoul fusion that I underwent a few years   
ago. Then, given time, I will train her in the art of Transformation   
and handling her new bodies. The task is difficult and only a few   
survive the training with their hopes and dreams intact. Do you wish   
to accept the fate bestowed upon you Shampoo of the Amazons?"  
  
Shampoo looked from the falcon, to Tigatros, to Cologne and back   
to the falcon again. And as she stared into the deep pools of black.  
Then, by unspoken consent, their souls and auras touched, melded  
and they became one.  
  
A name whispered out from the depths of her mind. A lover of  
Tigatros Primal a very long time ago... millions upon millions  
of years ago... a woman... a Transformer...  
  
Airrazor...  
  
But no... she was not Airrazor... she was someone different... a name  
worthy of the form she took...  
  
Falcona.. I am Falcona...  
  
As Shampoo broke contact with the falcons eyes staring back at her,  
she said quietly, "Shampoo do it."  
  
Then, she reached out with her right arm, and passed into the   
outstretched wing before her. The Matrix started to work its knowlage  
and power upon the chinese girl, remoulding her into a being of power  
and wise knowlage... the power of the sky, command of the winds,  
and a love that spanned two Maximals together...  
  
As the light grew, Ranma shielded his eyes as with Cologne, and in a  
burst of light, the girl rose into the air, her body obstructed by a shining  
glow.  
  
Ranma rushed out after replacing the Matrix within his chest once more  
and watched as the majestic falcon, a bird with a wingspan of over seven  
feet, twice the norm for a falcon, came soaring out of the sky, and in  
a loud triumphant, and throaty voice that cleansed Shampoo's old accent  
away, she proclaimed, "FALCONA, MAXIMIZE!"  
  
A great bird screech was heard as her body unfolded from beneath the  
feathers. Silver legs, dark brown feathers adorning her chest, arms and  
taloned feet, the falcon head on the front of her chest, and her wings  
folded into her back, making small, impossibly aerodynamic wings.  
She crowed triumphantly while making several loops in the sky before  
dropping down to the awaiting crowd of Amazons.  
  
As she landed, a voice caught her sensitive hearing. She turned and said,  
"Mousse... you're back."  
  
Mousse faced her, standing tall, proud, with a fatherly look on his face.  
A look that made Shampoo feel strangely loved. "Hello Shampoo. I  
returned to hear about the Musk. And, the trip cleansed my mind of  
my obsession of you. I accept you as a greater warrior. Ranma," he said,  
swiveling towards the man beside him, "Take good care of Shampoo.  
If not, then I will be there to knock some sence into you." He then  
crossed the clearing to a younger girl of 15. "Soap, are you willing to  
date with me?"  
  
Soap's face broke out into a estatic smile and she threw her arms about  
his neck, literally leaping into his arms. "Wo Ai Ni..." she said, nuzzling  
her face into his neck. Mousse blushed deeply as Shampoo, Cologne,  
followed by Ranma and the rest of the Amazons cheered him on.  
  
  
  
"Do you have the rings?"  
  
Ranma, standing tall in his hybrid form, an elaborate set of robes about  
his body, reached into his robe and retrieved two gold rings, each in the  
shape of a tiger and falcon. He gave the falcon to Shampoo and he  
slipped the tiger ring onto her ring finger. She recipocated with the  
falcon one.  
  
Shampoo was stunning in her hybrid form, tall as he was, large  
brown wings that extended from her back, taloned feet, slender  
arms with feathers, purple hair flowing from under the falcon  
head that adorned her head and below her face. Her exotic beauty  
was nearly tripled to the sence that she was a goddess on the  
face of the earth.  
  
Cologne waited for the Chinese minister to continue. If by some  
act of god that they didn't get married within the next few seconds,  
she would kill the interloper quickly.  
  
Rin-rin and Ran-ran awaited their cousins final proclimation  
of her love to the Japanese man before her.  
  
Mousse silently counted the seconds between the rings and the final  
word from the Preacher. Soap also stood, breathless with expectation.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!"  
  
Ranma lifted the silken veil that covered his wifes face and stared  
deeply into the brandy eyes. She looked at him, an expression of  
love returned. Then, they closed the gap and their union was   
celebrated with a wild cheer from the gathered amazons.  
  
As they parted, Cologne hopped up to the platform and bellowed,  
"WEDDING FEAST!"  
  
  
  
The feast was incredible, rich meats, succulant and surprisingly ancient  
dragon meats, seasoned to perfection. Fresh cooked vegetables, rich  
mongolian wines, and several pasteries and deserts that would make a  
cook or connisere of fine cusine water at the mouth. Ranma and  
Shampoo sat at the head of the table, feasting on the foods set before  
them.  
  
As Ranma picked at the food set before him, he asked, "What's this?"  
  
"Oh, that's Chinese style sweet and sour pork. And the vegetables  
around them are herbs, carrots and other vegetables from the west  
and the east."  
  
"Your accent is totally gone love," Ranma said, feeding his wife a  
forkful of meat. She moaned in appreciation before feeding him.  
  
Near the end of the feast, Ranma stood up and fired a few rounds from  
his pulse cannon to gather their attention. "Can I have everyones  
attention? This has been the best day of my life, next to the day when  
I entered the village. I thank Great-grandmother Cologne for the support  
she gave us, Mousse for his acceptance of an engagement with a marriage  
later in the year," a cheer rose for the man and his fiancee, "and lastly  
for everyone accepting me into the family. 'Till All Are ONE!"  
  
"'Till All Are One! 'Till All Are One!" The chant lasted into the night  
as the feast weaned to a close.  
  
  
  
Two months later...  
  
Ranma hugged the elderly woman who seemed to beam with new vitality  
and vigor. "We'll be back soon. I just want to visit my mother in Japan."  
  
Cologne smiled warmly. "If you need me, I will be here. But, you do  
remember my offer?"  
  
"Just call and a resturant will be ready. Take care Great-Grandmother."  
Shampoo kissed her on the forehead and hugged her warmly.  
  
As the two turned for their journey towards the land of the rising sun,  
Cologne felt a sence of nostalgia wash over her soul. She too had left  
the village to seek out a husband. Shampoo had one come to her. An  
educated man, sencere, warm, loving, and loyal. Now, she wished them  
good travels to Japan, for their road ahead will be testing the bonds  
that were made that wedding night.  
  
Cologne pogooed into the hut of the Matriarch, and looked at the  
painting on the wall. Ranma had did it in his spare time, a picture of a  
scary buglike creature, but it emitted a warm and gentle aura. Underneath  
the picture frame were the words, "Waspinator 65,000,000 to 1995.  
May his spark join the Matrix in harmony."  
  
Cologne smiled at the picture and it seemed to smile back at her. Today  
was a good day. The future looked even brighter.  
  
Ranma's words still echoed in her mind. 'Till All Are One. Yes, she  
agreed silently, 'Till All Are One.  
  
  
Fins Chapter 1  
  



	2. Journey To A New Land : Time Log 2

Cyber Dreams  
  
A Ranma 1/2 and Beasties/Beast Machines Transformers Fusion  
  
written by Shaun Garin  
  
  
  
The tides have turned Optimus Primal, Yes.  
  
  
  
Time Log 2 : Journey to a New Land  
  
  
"Here's your passport sir, enjoy your stay."  
  
Ranma thanked the man at the gates and he and his new wife headed  
towards the information booth. Upon arrival, he asked the lady behind  
the desk if she could look up a family name.  
  
"Of course sir. Name?"  
  
"Saotome. Nadoka or Genma."  
  
The clacking of computer keys were heard for a few seconds before  
she said, "There is a listing for Nadoka Saotome in the Juuban district,  
5436 Takeuchi Street. And a listing for Genma Saotome at the Tendo  
Dojo, 2896 Takahashi Street."  
  
"Is there a way I can send a telegram to Mrs. Saotome?"  
  
"Of course sir, I'll take it now. 500 yen please."  
  
Ranma gave her the money and started to dictate. "Mother. Stop.  
I'm coming home from China. Stop. Be at the house in a few hours.  
Stop. Love Ranma. Stop."  
  
"Okay sir, it will be sent immediately."  
  
Ranma thanked her and he picked up his bags. Shampoo followed him  
as he hailed a taxi. "Ranma," she said, looking about the airport, "It's  
a rather large city, isn't it. Larger than Shanghai, don't you think?"  
  
"Mmm," he said, taking in the foreign sights, sounds and smells of his  
homeland. "Much more polluted as well." As the taxi pulled up, he  
climed inside, Shampoo following. "Takeuchi street in Juuban please."  
  
  
  
Nadoka Saotome wiped her hands on her apron as the doorbell rang.  
Opening her door, a man tipped his hat and said, "Mrs. Saotome?  
I have a telegram for you." He handed her the yellow sheet of paper  
and left on his bike.  
  
Nadoka turned it over in her hands for a second before she opened  
it. As she read the telegram, her eyes watered with joy. "My son is  
alive!"  
  
Later, the doorbell rang once more. She opened it, as if expecting  
a mirage of the mind. Instead, there was a young man, dressed in   
strange robes that resembled a monestary, a golden band, formed in  
a shape of a Falcon, and deep blue eyes. A wise, serene look formed  
about his face as he bowed low and respectfully. Beside him, a stunning  
woman in a stunning kimono that matched her exotic chinese looks  
and long purple hair that was seemingly natural. Brandy eyes matched  
her looks in catish styles. Her ring finger was adorned with a tigerlike  
gold ring. "Nadoka Saotome?" said the man. "I'm Ranma Saotome.  
This is my wife, Xian Pu Saotome."  
  
Nadoka took in the two people before her, and a gasp caught in her  
throat. He was PERFECT! The epitome of a man among men! She  
swept the two into a grand hug and sobbed freely. "My boy, my  
daughter... welcome home!"  
  
Ranma and Shampoo hugged the Saotome Matriarch tightly and a  
tear escaped Ranma's eyes. "I love you mom."  
  
Pulling back, they entered the living room where she had set up an  
elegant array of snacks. Settling down, Nadoka watched them eat  
with a grace and elegance unmatched by the martial arts masters.  
As Ranma sipped his tea, he set it down and said, "Mother, Xian Pu  
and I have some secrets that we wish to share with you."  
  
And Nadoka listened, cried and laughed at the events portrayed  
before her. Everything from the near fatal events of the Nekoken,  
to the Snowstorm, to Ranma's mentor and adopted father   
Waspinator, to his joining with the bengal tiger, and to the Matrix  
resting within his chest, the lifeblood of his existance.  
  
Shampoo's life in the amazon village. Mousse and his constant   
adoration to her. His leaving for a cleansing trip. Ranma, her love  
for him. The Sniper. The joining with the falcon, the spark resting  
within her heart, and their marriage, joyful within the recent  
months of bliss in the village.  
  
Nadoka wiped her eyes free of tears and smiled, clasping her son and  
daughter in law's hands in hers. "I can't believe it. Ranma, you are  
a man among men. Your wife is a woman among woman. I love both  
of you like you were both born of my own womb."  
  
Ranma smiled and reached over, giving his mother a hug. "Love you  
mom."  
  
Nadoka wept again as she held her son.  
  
  
  
"This is so exciting Ranma!" Shampoo gushed, holding her bag in  
her hands. Inside was a stunning dress suit, fitted to her curves but  
concealing for normal Japanese society. Ranma carried a stack of  
proper clothes for both him and Shampoo in parcels. Ranma's  
mother was extremely rich and she had given them credit cards  
with maxes of two million yen each per month. Ranma wore a  
new suit, a dark blue suit with a dark blue tie, white shirt and wore  
new shoes. His robes were not normally worn for everyday use.  
Besides, Nadoka wanted them fitted properly for their arrival at  
the Tendos.  
  
Ranma had also purchased two plain gold bands, signifying their  
marriage, and Nadoka had cleared their marriage and status as  
Japanese and Chinese citizens and a wed couple. "I know... now  
if only the Tendo's will be happy to see us along with Father,  
then everything would be perfect."  
  
Shampoo skipped ahead, and hailed a taxi. "Don't worry. Mother  
is heading towards Nerima now. We have a 2:00 train so we can  
get a bite to eat."  
  
"Something simple? McDonalds?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Nadoka was an inch close to disembowling her husband  
with a spoon as he gibbered helplessly in the corner. Her katana  
was out, which was to any person, a bad sign, and a vein was showing.  
"Genma," she said in that long drawn out tone of voice that promiced  
violence, "you had the gall to engage my son to the Tendo girls,  
WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?!"  
  
Soun was no help, crying like a baby over the recent news of his  
former son-in-law already married. No help there. "Now No-chan,  
it was for the sake of the art and the school, pleasedon'tkillme!!!"   
He started to cry as well, dreading extinction at the point of the  
family sword. He may be the man in the family but I suspect that  
everyone is able to tell who wears the pants in the family.  
  
"I can't believe you Genma. This is the stupidest thing that you  
have ever done!"  
  
"About as stupid as selling Ranma for a bowl of rice, pickles and  
fish," Nabiki droned in a bored tone. Inwardly, she was wondering on  
how attractive this man was and how rich he was. Surely after showing  
up after several years lost in the Tibentian mountians he had to have  
some money.  
  
Akane snorted, glad that the whole engagement buisness was done and  
over with. All boys were perverts.  
  
(The author would like to point out at this point that he has a extreme  
Anti-Akane movement going in his personal life, wrought on by the  
atrocities done by this mallet wielding girl in various fics such as The  
Bitter End, The Bet : Another Approach and such. Takahashi may have  
the final say but he loves Ukyou and Shampoo better than afformentioned  
here. For those who wish to express their feelings on his personal quest  
please write at the address on the page where this fic is stored. For those  
who think I am contradicting from the Pokemon fic, please note that I  
am using canon anime, and Akane rules there. Thank you.)  
  
Kasumi just thought deeply. An engagement would have been nice but then  
again, Dr. Tofu was a part in her life. Now if only he didn't develop Love  
Hystaria whenever she attempted to talk to him. Centered in life she may  
be but dumb, she was not.  
  
Soun, being the pathetic crybaby he was, just wailed louder.  
  
A knock at the front gate brought Kasumi's attention. "Oh, it must be  
Ranma-san. I'll get it."  
  
She stood, and crossed the lawn to the door where the gate was. She pulled  
the door open and there was a handsome man that made her heart flutter  
a bit before saying, "Ranma-san?" At his nod, she escorted him inside.  
"Kasumi Tendo. Pleased to meet you."  
  
Ranma bowed with extreme politeness. All his sensors were picking up a  
warm motherly aura from her body. Peace and love was enough to make  
anyone feel welcome in her presence. "Pleased to meet you. This is  
Xian Pu, my wife."  
  
"Hajeshmishite, call me Shampoo."  
  
Kasumi bowed again and smiled her megaton watt smile. "Please, come into  
our home."  
  
"Thank you kindly." Ranma followed them into the room where he was  
met by varying looks. Soun seemed to be on the verge of crying or bursting  
into insanely happy laughter, Akane had a distrustful look on her face, laced  
with venom. Nabiki was calculating his value in monetary gain. Those suits  
and rings were most definately expensive. Genma was starting to regain his  
strength of confidence as he smirked at the teen. "Mother," he greeted.  
Then he nodded to the others. "Everyone, hello."  
  
Genma stood, brushed off his dirty white gi and greeted him with a very  
vocal shout. "RANMA! YOU CAME BACK TO JOIN THE SCHOOLS!"  
  
Ranma's glare burned holes into Genma. If he was in his hybrid form, his eye  
lazers would most definately have. "Father, I am happily married as of this  
point. I have an education that surpasses anyone on the face of the planet.  
Please, do not try to destroy a marriage that came out of love and trials.  
Xain Pu and I are connected on a level that you cannot expect to break."  
  
"It is a matter of family honor Ranma," Genma pressed on. For a man without  
scruples, it was a perfect weapon. "You will break your marriage with this  
foriegn woman and wed a Tendo!"  
  
"I will not pay for a mistake that you have made during a drinking  
bilge Father." The last word was dripping with venom. "Megatron  
has more honor than you do, and that's not saying much."  
  
Nadoka's gasp caught in her throat. Ranma had told her about the  
destructive Predicon known as Megatron and was scared to death of  
him. According to Ranma, he nearly destroyed the human race and  
a planet called Cybertron as well nearly 65,000,000 years ago.  
  
Nabiki had a calculating look on her face. "Ranma," she said slowly,  
"how much of an education do you have?"  
  
"I have millions of years of Cybertronian and Human history, sciences,  
mathematics and technology within my mind. My adopted Father  
Waspinator was quite the teacher. And I have Lioness to thank for  
my physical development."  
  
And very well developed, Nabiki thought to herself, the suit not keeping  
any muscle definition hidden.  
  
"I am sorry about this whole mess Tendo-san, but as Ranma's mother  
and the honor he upholds as the Master of a monestary, he will not  
marry one of the Tendo girls, because it is not of his free will. If he had  
time to know them before meeting Xain Pu, then I would allow a marriage  
to take place, AFTER University."  
  
Nadoka bowed and shouldered her katana, Ranma and Shampoo bowing  
as well, turning and following their mother. Genma just watched them go,  
a look on his face. Soun saw this and asked, "Saotome-kun, what will  
we do? Your heir to the art walked away."  
  
"I do have another student," Genma said slowly. "He is strong, powerful  
and holds a sence of honor. But it will take him weeks, possibly months  
for him to find me here."  
  
"Trained well?"  
  
"Very."  
  
A pause. "What's his name?"  
  
"Remember the legend of the Wandering Hibiki? This is his son, Ryoga  
Hibiki. I will pit him against Ranma to duel for the right to call himself  
the heir of the Anything Goes Martial Arts. If Ryoga wins, Ranma will  
have to anull his marriage to this chinese woman and marry one of your  
daughters."  
  
"And if he wins? Then what?"  
  
"Then, by the code I run by, Ranma will have to make due with his new  
student."  
  
  
  
A month later...  
  
"Pencils down."  
  
Ranma and Shampoo set down their pencils and the teacher came up. An  
old man, confident in the skills he had learned, he was old, hunched like  
an owl, and his facial features matched the wise looks of the bird. He picked  
the papers up and started to read Shampoo's paper. A look of astonishment  
ran over his face as he read the entire test, his eyes widening in shock.  
"Miss Xian Pu, this is the greatest test I have ever seen! Knowlage that  
some of the world's smartest people is held here!" He then read Ranma's  
paper and it seemed that his eyes would burst out of his head.   
"CYBERTRONIAN TECHNOLOGY?!"  
  
"It was a test on what we knew, right?"  
  
The Professor nodded, his face splitting into a gleeful smile. "Mr.  
Saotome, this is knowlage that only high government officials know  
about! Where did you learn this?"  
  
"From a visitor from the future," Ranma said. The older man looked  
at him, expecting a goofy grin. There was none. He was totally  
serious. Ranma elaborated. "I was taught everything by a Predicon.  
A Predicon is the decendant of a Decepticon, nearly a millenia away.  
His name was Waspinator and I learned some interesting things about  
Humans and Cybertron."  
  
"Very interesting. Mr. and Mrs. Saotome, I have no choice but to give  
you both graduation diplomas. You both earned it with flying colors.  
Congratualtions!" He produced two diplomas and Ranma and Shampoo  
took them with gleeful smiles. "Arigato!" the chorused as they left the  
University of Tokyo testing hall.  
  
  
  
Cologne's phone rang twice before she reached up and picked the headset  
up. "Hello?"  
  
//Hiibachan! It's Xain Pu! Turn on the vidwindow!//  
  
Cologne flicked on the viewscreen and her granddaughters happy face  
appeared on the screen. "Child, how're you and your husband doing?"  
  
//Great! Ranma says hello, and there's some here who wishes to speak  
to you.// A deal of shuffling was heard and an older womans face appeared  
in the screen.  
  
//Matriarch Cologne? I'm Nadoka Saotome, Ranma's mother. It's a  
pleasure to meet you.//  
  
"A pleasure for me as well. How is Xain Pu adjusting there in Japan?"  
  
//Very well actually. She and Ranma are in the midst of purchasing a store  
where they can start a resturant and have an ajoining computer center to   
it. They call it the Cyber Cafe.//  
  
Cologne laughed. "Trust Ranma to give it a name with his new heritage  
on the front. I do hope that no one finds out about his dual heritage.  
Xian Pu's for that matter."  
  
//They have been keeping it a secret for a while. Ranma is in the living  
room working with the contractor and the government workers that will  
clear up all legal problems.//  
  
"Nadoka, I will be coming to Japan in a few days. I rather miss Ranma  
and Xian Pu, and two others will be coming along. Mousse and Soap. Can  
you spare some room?"  
  
//Of course! Family is family, right? See you soon, this call is costing us  
a bundle.//  
  
"Take care."  
  
  
  
Ryoga looked up at the door before him. Saotome home. Yup, this is the  
place. He pushed the door open and there was a tall, and very attractive  
woman standing in the doorway. "Hello, you must be Ryoga. Ranma is  
waiting in the backyard."  
  
She led him there and gave the man a kiss on the cheek. Ranma was dressed  
in a loose bottom and a thin top. He seeemd to wind down from his exercise.  
To the left, a few people watched, a teen with thick coke bottle glasses,  
an attractive pink haired girl, a middle aged woman and a extremely old  
woman balancing on a staff. The purple haired woman hopped over to the  
bench and sat down, crossing her legs.  
  
Ranma turned his gaze and internal sensors towards him. Powerful, strong,  
reminded him of Rhinox said a small part of him that was Tigatron. He  
had battle aura and a powerful ki level. Three weapons, a belt, secondary  
projectiles, bandanas, and primary weapon, the depleted uranium umbrella.  
"Hello, you must be Ryoga Hibiki. I am honored to fight a fellow student."  
  
Ryoga flashed a fang filled grin. "I intend to win you know."  
  
"I surely hope not, I am quite secure in my marriage."  
  
Ryoga shed his backpack and armed himself with an umbrella. Warning,  
said his computer, he is efficient with both weapon and hand combat.  
Reccomend changing to hybrid mode?  
  
Negative, he said to the computer silently. I might hurt him too severely.  
  
Reccomend boosting power levels to strength and speed?  
  
Affirmative.  
  
Ranma and Ryoga faced off, and within a quick blur, Ryoga lunged first.  
Ranma pivoted to the side, and brought up his knee into his stomach.  
Ryoga's breath was expelled in a great rush but he recovered nearly  
immediately. Ranma, impressed at the stamina this teen had, went to  
the defencive as the umbrella was swung in powerful arcs.  
  
Ranma leapt backwards to gain some distance and Ryoga ripped off  
several bandandas, and started to spin them on his fingers.  
  
"Ranma!" Cologne called, immediately recognizing the technique. "That  
is the iron cloth technique! Be careful!"  
  
Ranma was soon dedicated to avoiding the projectiles. Ryoga kept his  
cool as the other fighter exhausted his stamina. Of course, Ranma had  
nearly limitless stamina but had to keep up appearances. Ryoga whipped  
off his belt and snapped it into a sword. "Now feel the wrath of the only  
student of Anything Goes Martial Arts!" He leapt up and brought down  
his weapon.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, Ranma rose up into the air, screaming a  
technique name. "TIGER CLAW RAVE!" Within the span of a few  
seconds, Ryoga was assulted with a count of :  
  
Twenty slashes to his arms  
Fifteen kicks to the solar plexus  
A rising knee to the stomach  
And a backhand that sent him to the ground.  
  
As Ranma landed, Ryoga landed with an incredible thud on the ground.  
Suddenly, the smell of blood washed over his sensitive nostrils and his  
eyes widened with shock. He spun about and found Ryoga lying on the  
ground, a trail of blood from his arms, a cut on his head and to his  
true horror, a sharp stone was up through the boy's middle, the sight  
of intestines sickening the gathered people. "Oh god!" Ranma ran  
to him and gently lifted him off the stone. "Ryoga! Speak to me!"  
Ranma shook him and he started to cough blood.  
  
"Ranma.. you won... I honor you as my teacher..."  
  
"Shhh, there won't be any teaching if I can't fix this." Ranma set to  
work, setting the lost boy down and tranformed into his robot mode,  
the medical wand rising out of his arm. Within minutes, the bleeding  
was stopped and his skin was in the process of being sealed up. Ryoga  
was looking better by the minute, as his skin was flush, the medical  
drugs working wonders for him.  
  
As he worked, Shampoo closed her eyes in sorrow. "Whenever Ranma  
fights, someone is always put close to death by total accident."  
  
"The boy will survive." Cologne turned to Nadoka and said, "Mrs.  
Saotome, will you please accompany me to the Zoo? There is something  
we need to do there."  
  
Nadoka, puzzled by her words, followed the amazon out the door.  
  
  
  
"Ryoga, I'm sorry this happened. I should have never used a technique  
that was untested."  
  
Ryoga smiled through his pain on the bed. "Don't fret about it. I will be  
honored to learn under you as a teacher. That's if you will teach me  
in your ways."  
  
Ranma nodded and checked his wounds. "You won't have the same  
duribility that you used to have, and your right leg will need more than  
five months of strengthening before you can shed the cane. And one  
of your arms will never have feeling again." Ranma suddenly punched  
the floor, making a dent with his enchanced strength. "This is almost  
the same thing that happened with Xain Pu! Once again, if I can help.."  
  
"Ranma, there is something you can do." Cologne had returned and  
behind her, Nadoka held a large gorrilla behind her. "Do the same thing  
that you did for Shampoo."  
  
Ryoga looked at him with questioning eyes. "What did you do?"  
  
"Ryoga... I am not fully human. Watch. Beast mode." Ranma's body  
shifted into a large white bengal tiger and Ryoga stared in shock.  
"Hybrid mode." He shifted and then shifted once more into his robot  
mode. "I am a Transformer, same as Shampoo. She is part falcon as  
I am part tiger. This is something you cannot take without consiquences  
mind you."  
  
"Enough talk, I'll do it." Ryoga flashed a toothy grin. He reached out  
and took the hand of the gorrilla who clasped his hand in his, finding  
a kindrid spirit.  
  
The Matrix once again emerged, and for the second time, it flared.  
  
In the midst of the light, a deep baritone voice proclaimed, "Silverback,  
MAXIMIZE!!"  
  
And then there were three.  
  
Fins Chapter 2  
  



	3. Autobots, Transform And Roll Out : Time ...

Cyber Dreams  
  
A Ranma 1/2 and Beasties/Beast Machines Transformers Fusion  
  
written by Shaun Garin  
  
  
  
I am a Warrior. Let the battle be joined.  
  
  
  
Time Log 3 : Autobots, Transform and Roll Out  
  
From the Journals of Tigatros Primal  
  
It's been five weeks since we arrived here in Japan, and  
established a buisness. By we, I mean my wife Shampoo, Great  
Grandmother Cologne, Mousse, Soap, and Ryoga. Ryoga has been  
a great help, showing me where to build, what to do to attract the  
crowds and even brings back fresh meats from across the seas and  
other places. He says that since becoming Silverback, his flight  
capabilities are greatly appreciated. Along with the internal  
guidance systems.  
Pop and Mr. Tendo have not given up their damn fool  
quest to make me divorce Shampoo and marry a Tendo. Today,  
they tried to sic a lunatic Kendoist on my person. One solid flick  
to the forehead and he was out like a light. Later, an insane girl  
with a ribbon tried to take me through parylisis gas. Good thing  
that my body is immune to things like that. She followed the   
flight plan of the Kendoist.  
Next, some wrinkled old man that looked like Great  
Grandmother appeared, throwing Panties around. Mother said   
that he was Pop and Mr. Tendo's old teacher and they must   
have used him as a last resort. He seemed deathly afraid of mom  
and Cologne to a lesser extent. Also, over a warm bowl of Ramen  
and a few puffs of a pipe, he listened to reason. That, and he  
wanted to get some back at his halfwitted students. A man of his  
age knew about the Transmutate Monestary and even bowed in  
respect to me. I feel honored that a Grand Master would bow to  
me in reverence.  
That was about it until yesterday when a curious guy  
who smelled like a girl came in, seemingly furious about something.  
  
  
  
Ranma added the spices to the broth slowly, to not over spice the  
liquid. As he finished, Mousse tossed in a few shrimp for the seafood  
Ramen. He looked extremely happy after his lazer eye surgery a  
few weeks ago, and he had shed his glasses to a mere .05 strength,  
instead of his old 17.34 strengths.  
  
A lilting voice called out, "Ranma, is the food ready yet?"  
  
"Just a second." Ranma added the boiling noodles with a deft motion  
of his wrist and slid them out on the polished hardwood counter.  
  
Shampoo scooped up the food and laid it out before the students.  
"Here, one Seafood Ramen, one Beef Ramen and one Pork Ramen."  
  
Megane and the stormtroopers thanked her and resumed eating,  
discussing plans on how to defeat Ataru Moroboshi.  
  
"They can sure eat today, can't they?" Shampoo said, recieving  
two more Ramen.  
  
Cologne nodded from behind the cash register. "They sure can. Hmm,  
we're doing rather well today. How is Ranma and Mousse doing back  
there?"  
  
"Not too bad," Soap chimed in from the coffee machines. She picked  
up some mugs and foamed the Cappucinos. Sweeping them into the  
tray, she carried them to the patrons at the computer terminals.  
  
Suddenly, the door slammed open and there was a boy, dressed in a  
school uniform, a huge spatula strapped to her back. Shampoo's  
sensors snapped into motion. The printouts read over her eyesight.  
  
Detecting levels of hostility, 99.9999999% chance of fight.  
  
Power level of 155 in comparison to 1000 level, Shampoo, hybrid  
mode.  
  
Female of species, crossdresser.  
  
Options :  
  
1. Welcome her in  
2. Defend the home  
3. Ask if Genma has wronged her in any way  
4. Ask if she's one of Genma's stupid mistakes or engagements  
  
Course of action, 1, 3, then 4.  
  
Iniciate.  
  
"Welcome to the Cybertron Cafe," she said, "From the battle aura,  
I would say that you are looking for a fight. Has this anything to do  
with Genma Saotome?"  
  
"Damn right sugar," she said in a slight southern accent and rather  
cute voice. "He took a dowry for Ranma and I. Now, where is the  
overweight bastard?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ranma married before his knowlage of the engagement  
and his mother anulled many of the marriages before hand."  
Shampoo rolled her eyes. Not another one! "I'm really sorry but  
please, come in and have a seat."  
  
She sat down and said, "Name's Kounji Ukyou."  
  
"Saotome Xian-pu. Call me Shampoo."  
  
"Saotome? Are you Ranma's mother?"  
  
Shampoo decided to face the music. "I'm Ranma's wife."  
  
The scream was heard just before Ukyou fainted.  
  
  
  
Ryoga looked about, carrying the huge slab of Russian meat over his  
shoulder. Nothing. He was lost again. "Man, that's the last time I  
go out without Transforming first." He set the meat down on a table  
and with a simple command, his body reformed into a machine.  
Picking up the meat, his jets blazed to life, sending him into the sky.  
  
During his flight, a few jets blazed past him, nearly frying the meat  
he was carrying. At the most, he dropped it for a half second before  
retreving it. "What the hell?" Suddenly, his sensors wailed as two  
more zoomed by him, energy weapons blazing. "The fuck?! Those  
are Decepticons! Jets, Maximum Burn!"  
  
His jets burst into life and he blazed after the jets, keeping a lock on  
their signiture. "Man, they're on the tail of those two Autobots.  
Better give them a rough flight." He shifted the meat and his forearm  
flipped open, revealing twin barrels. Two blasts ruptured the wing  
of one of the Decepticons and the seconds turned against him. Ryoga  
grinned as his shoulder missles swung into position and fired, sending  
twin bolts of destruction at them. The Decepticon swerved to avoid  
the missles and fired back. Ryoga responded in kind by using his arm  
cannons.  
  
The Decepticon took it in midflight and went spiralling downwards  
into the land far below. Ryoga snapped his weapons shut and used  
his jets to Maximum Burn.  
  
  
  
In a barren part of Africa, a time release capsule blinked, its small  
yellow insignia flashing. From another capsule, a the time release  
activated.  
  
Flashing a few times, the red lights turned to green as the first pod  
hissed open. A low tremolo of laughter started to echo as the   
citizen of the first pod ripped through the glass. A ferral scream of  
laughter rang in the caverns.  
  
"I liiiive! I LIIIIIIIIVVVVEEEEEEE!" Screamed Tarantulas in  
estatic, maniacal joy as he ripped the rest of the Stasis Pod away.  
  
From a second one, a three fingered, two thumbed claw ripped  
the glass window as a creature of red and silver ripped, his red eyes   
glowing. "RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Dinobot tore   
his way from the stasis pod in a state of primal fury.  
  
Two more ripped open, revealing a certian Fuzor of Arachnid and  
Serpentine decent, and one more, a Scorpion blasted its way out.  
  
Beware world, the Predicons are alive.  
  
  
  
Ukyou awoke to a concerned face of an older woman in her late  
thirties, early fourties. She wore a kimono that smelled freshly  
laundried. "Hello, you're awake. I am Nadoka Saotome."  
  
"Ukyou Kounji. I... that woman, Shampoo, she said she was married  
to Ranma. Is that true?"  
  
"I'm afraid so Kounji-san. If this is Genma's doing, then perhaps we  
can help. My son is rather skilled in speaking to people who had  
been wronged by Genma."  
  
Ukyou clenched her hands. "That... that JACKASS! He chose FOOD  
over ME!"  
  
"Actually," Ranma said, entering the room, his now white hair with  
the black stripes shining with water as he dried it with a soft towel.  
"Genma never told me that you were actually female. I was young and   
under the impression that you were male."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"It's true," Ranma said, sitting down on the edge of the couch. "I didn't  
realize that you were female, so I never understood what Genma meant."  
  
"Ranma is an honorable young man and probably never understood what  
my husband had meant about choosing between Food and You. I am  
truely sorry about this Ukyou-san."  
  
Ukyou slowly stood, and looked him in the eyes. "Ranchan? What   
happened to your eyes?"  
  
Ranma blinked his emerald green eyes and blushed. "It's a long story.   
Please, stay for tonight. I'm sure that you came a long way from Kyoto."  
  
Ukyou blushed. "Can.. can I call you Ranchan like before?" she asked,  
a shy sence moving into her brain, knocking out her common sence.  
  
"Sure, Ucchan. I'll get a room ready for you."  
  
  
  
Ryoga touched down behind the large resturant/Cyber Cafe, and tossed  
the meat into the meat locker that opened automatically, mechanical  
hands catching it to hang on the hooks. His body glowed and seemed  
to flow into a quasi-human state.  
  
As a Hybrid, Ryoga was HUGE. With huge arms, covered with dark   
silver fur, strong calloused hands, a wide muscular chest, his yellow   
tunic and black pants tight against the pure muscled body, and a open   
gorrila face encircling his face. He had a ring of fur around his collar,   
and his boots nearly burst from the pressure. He opened bright yellow   
eyes and picked up his backpack. Pushing the door open, he switched   
on the lights, dropped his backpack in the closet where it deepened the   
crater by a half inch, and swung on the fridge.  
  
Opening the fridge, he pulled out a cold chicken sandwitch with his   
name labeled on the celophene. Unwrapping it, he took a huge bite   
of the meat, adding a glass of milk in a cup.  
  
As he ate, he never heard the door to the kitchen open. Or the   
whistling of a metal spatula and the scream of shock at seeing a   
seemingly ape man eating peacefully.  
  
Ryoga, meet Mr. Spatula. Mr. Spatula, meet Ryoga.  
  
As the Transformer hit the ground, he saw Ukyou's face before passing   
out.  
  
  
  
"Anyone get the number of the Pred that hit me?" Ryoga groaned,   
sitting up. He absently noted that he was back to human state. A default,   
he assumed while rubbing the huge mark on his head.  
  
"Man, we found you lying on the ground after Ucchan beaned you,"   
Ranma said, leaning over the Gorrilla man.  
  
"Ukyou? Was that the name of the Predicon?"  
  
"No Bakaboy," Shampoo said, poking him between the eyes. "That's the   
new girl who came to stay with us. Ukyou? Come and meet Ryoga."  
  
The same chestnut haired girl peeked over him, and waved her hand before   
his eyes. "Um... I'm sorry I hit you."  
  
Ryoga rose from the couch, looked at her, and grinned. "No problem.   
Ranma, there's something important I need to tell you."  
  
"In the morning. It's quite late," Nadoka interjected. Beside her, Soap   
and Mousse nodded their agreement. "Ranma, help your student to bed.   
Shampoo, please make sure Ukyou settles down. We do not need another   
repeat of tonight."  
  
Ranma nodded and helped the Lost Boy to his feet. As a human, he was   
still prone to getting lost, but as Silverback, he could find his way anywhere.   
As Ranma made sure he got in bed, Ryoga grabbed his shirt and hissed,   
"Ranma, I ran into Decepticons. We talk tomorrow." With that, he fell   
asleep to Ranma's ashen white face.  
  
"Decepticons..."  
  
  
  
"And you never saw your assailant clearly Starscream and Jetstorm?"  
  
"We most certianly did NOT Megatron," Starscream said, kneeling on one  
knee. "What is more strange is that I never got a normal reading on him."  
  
"Hmm... Jetstorm, what do YOU have to say?"  
  
"Not much Oh Mighty Megatron," the younger Decpticon said, bowing his  
head. "Please do not kill me."  
  
"I won't kill you. This is most intreaguing. You say that it was rather  
small and grey Starscream?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Megatron stroked his metal grey chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps the Humans  
have developed Personal Fight Suits. Or maybe..."  
  
"Maybe you were foolish to send such PITIFUL Decepticons Mighty  
Megatron," Came a voice.  
  
Megatron whirled on the voice and bellowed, "Who enters here?!"  
  
The clacking of several footsteps on the metal floor was heard, and into  
the light strode strange machines of organics and technology. The lead one,  
a red, green and dark blue spider snickered darkly as it flipped over and the  
front flipped to its back, revealing a archinid body. "I am Tarantulas."  
  
The evil looking Raptor spun about, the body revealing itself in a ferocious  
snarl. "I am Dinobot."  
  
"YE-HAW! Quickstrike's th' Name!" The Fuzor spun about to become a  
rather short machine on two legs.  
  
"Scorpinok, Terrorize!" The grey scorpion rose on two legs, its mandibles  
clacking.  
  
"We are PREDICONS!" Tarantulas proclaimed. "We are your DECENDANTS!"  
  
"Impossible!" Starscream shouted, leveling a cannon at them. Megatron's  
hand reached out and prevented him from firing.  
  
"Let's hear out these 'Predicons', Starscream. What do you want?"  
  
"Just a piece of the world." And Tarantulas started to laugh, his body shaking  
with the force of the laughter. Megatron joined in and soon, they all were  
laughing evilly.  
  
Outside, a hot rod idled, its hearing devices retracting. "I'd better tell Optimus  
about this."  
  
  
  
The two warriors met and parted, and then clashed together once again. Ryoga  
pushed against the shockwave attack that Ranma had unleashed with a burst  
of his jets. He floated in the air before opening up with his shoulder missles.  
The twin bursts of fury knocked Ranma backwards as the Tiger spun about,  
landing on his feet.  
  
He pulled out his pulse cannon and started to rake the Gorrila's position with  
a rapid fire amount of bolts. Ryoga skillfully dodged most of them but a short  
burst knocked him backwards. "Ouch, you're good."  
  
"Ain't I? Lets take this animalistic. BEAST MODE!" Ranma's limbs swung  
into the four legged position and fur locked around his body, changing him  
into the Bengal Tiger.  
  
Ryoga grinned, fangs flashing. "Two can play at that! BEAST MODE!"  
His body spun about on its axis and fur appeared, locking into the joints. He  
rose up on both legs and pounded his chest, roaring.  
  
The animals locked together, clashing with insane ferocity. Again and again  
went the blazes of energy. Suddenly, a missile came down and slammed into  
the ground, throwing them to the sides. Ranma landed on his feet and snarled.  
"By the Matrix, what the hell was that?"  
  
"Something you won't live to know about!" Above, riding on a jet was a  
Transformer, a scorpion hybrid. He rose a mandible and clacked it twice,  
arming a missile. It burst from its casing, spiralling lazily before impacting on  
the ground.  
  
Shampoo came rushing out, followed by elder Cologne and Ukyou.  
Shampoo looked up and spat a curse. "SLAG! Preds!"  
  
"Gyaahahahaha! Well well, looks like we got new Maximals to play  
with." Three more Predicons flew in on jet Decepticons which started  
to rake the yard with lazer bursts. The spider laughed again. "Tarantulas,  
Terrorize!" It flipped up, revealing legs and a body with two arms and  
its multiple arms on its shoulders.  
  
"YE HAAAAAWWWW! Quickstrike, Terrorize!" The diminuitive  
Predicon transformed into an orange and blue robot.  
  
"It's a good day for BATTLE! Dinobot...TERRORIZE!!" With a roar,  
the brown Raptor changed into a blue, silver and brown robot. It had a  
spinning sword and a shield weapon.  
  
"SLAG! Maximals, Maximize!"  
  
With bursts of energy, the three Maximal Hybrids changed into their  
combat forms, and drew guns from ports. The skies filled with energy  
bolts as the Decepticons backed up the Predicons with bursts of lazers.  
  
Falcona spun and fired tiny missles from her wrist, protecting the  
two humans below. She caught a bolt on her shoulder and winced.  
"YO! BIG GUY, HELP ME HERE!"  
  
A bit put off by her comment, two jets protruded from Silverbacks'  
back and he flew up into the air, followed by Primal. The three   
exhanged shots with the Predicons who fired back at them.  
  
Tarantulas found that for three Maximals, they were better than they  
were. So...  
  
Aiming at the people down below, he unleashed a rapid fire attack at  
Elder Cologne, the bullets flying at an incredible speed. Time seemed  
to slow as the Elder was too shocked to move. Suddenly, she was  
hurled away as Ukyou pushed her, and blocked the first bullet. Then,  
five more pierced her skin. Tarantulas grinned. "All Predicons, fall  
back!"  
  
Quickstrike turned to him, shocked. "Yo LEGS! We're winning! Aaa!"  
A bolt from Silverbacks' double barrels caught him in the face and he  
went tumbling down to the yard.  
  
"Fall back! The mission is completed!"  
  
As the Predicons rode away on their Decepticon ancestors, Silverback  
and Falcona celebrated wildly. "We beat their butts! Kicked some cold  
slag!" Silverback cheered.  
  
"Give me some high titanium!" The pair exchanged high fives. But  
a cold howl chilled their souls as the pair looked downwards to see  
Primal holding the bullet riddled body of Ukyou. "No..." Shampoo's  
face drained of color. She only knew the girl a few days but she was a  
gentle soul.  
  
Ranma wept over her body, his head nestled in her chest. Suddenly, his  
eyes snapped open. "A heartbeat...." He looked around frantically.  
  
Silverback landed and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"An animal! We need an animal!"  
  
"But we're too far from the zoo!"  
  
Just then, a cute little mouse came padding up, smelling the blood. It  
looked up cutely at them and Tigatros Primal's eyes lit up. "Here's  
the animal." He reached down and picked it up and placed it on her  
heart. Then, producing the Matrix, he wished once again.  
  
The Matrix flared with power for a second, the light blinding. Then,  
amidst the light, a golden hand reached up and cupped Primal's  
chin. "Prichan...." she whispered as the light died down.  
  
In place of Ukyou was a beautiful gold and dark brown female robot,  
her hair seemingly organic. Inteligant eyes looked out on the world.  
"Prichan...I saw the Matrix...."  
  
"Ukyou?" Shampoo asked.  
  
"She's even more lovely than ever," Silverback whispered.  
  
The girl smiled a bit. "I...my name now is....Mouse."  
  
Silverback gallently offered his hand to her to help her up, pulling   
out some poetry from somewhere. "Then, Milady, may I offer my  
hand to you?"  
  
She smiled egmatically. "To quote the Raven; Nevermore."  
  
Fins Chapter 3  
  



	4. A Dino's Musings : Time Log 4

Cyber Dreams  
  
A Ranma 1/2 and Beasties/Beast Machines Transformers Fusion  
  
written by Shaun Garin  
  
  
  
Cheese Lips....  
  
  
  
Time Log 4 : A Dino's Musings  
  
"The hell's with old Dinobutt there?" Quickstrike asked,   
jabbing a hand to the Predicon who mused, meditating   
with his sword upright.  
  
"The hell should I know?" Scorpinok said, shrugging his  
shoulders. "You ask him."  
  
"I'd rather eat cold slag than ask him that question. You   
ask him."  
  
"No you."  
  
"You."  
  
"You!"  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"YOU!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP YOU FOOLS!" Dinobot snarled into their   
faces. The pair of moronic Predicons backed away as he   
returned to his meditation.  
  
Dinobot made one of his trademark snarls as he grabbed   
a dark brown cloak at his side.... and stopped, looking at   
it. The cloak was stained with ancient mud, the mud   
crusty, coating most of the surface of the brown ragged   
cloth.  
  
"So.... I have returned," he mused, "But for what?" he   
asked himself. Taking up the cloak, he wrapped it around   
himself, revelling in the memories this had brought back.   
Sneaking up on the stupid camera gun, punching it's   
lights out, he could remember everything in prime detail.  
  
The brown also brought back memories. Of Rhinox, and   
ultimately, of the rest of Maximals. The quickster Cheetor,   
Rattrap, the vile vermin he secretly called his friend. The  
galant leader, Optimus Prime, fighting for a world not of   
his own. The cool headed Rhinox. The passonate Silverbolt   
and his consort, the sneaky, underhanded Black Arachnia.   
Tigatron, the most engmatic one of them all with Airrazor, the  
one he loved and died with. He sighed and took off the cloak.   
Somehow, Decepticons did not have the same once proud   
legacy the Predicons had deemed to carry.  
  
The Megatron of the future was a power hungry insane  
fool who would lead his troops into the pits of hell if only   
to conqour hell itself. The gluttonous Tarantulas with his  
schemes, underhanded tricks and disgusting appitite was   
no better. The moronic duo of Quickstrike with his annoying   
Texan accent and the simplemindedness of Scorpinok. How   
he wished for the presence of the laughable Waspinator or   
even the blindly loyal Inferno. Even they would be more   
preferable to the disgusting trio he was brought back with.  
  
And yet.... the Maximals. Though small in number, not to  
mention really small in comparion to the gargantuan   
Optimus Prime of today, were a close knit group, but well   
open minded. Perhaps, they had what he was looking for.   
But how did they arrive in this era? Had some new twist   
of fate thrown them back to earth after returning to   
Cybertron?  
  
"What is my purpose?" he asked himself, standing and  
sheathing his sword. "Is it to live and die one time after  
another? Or is it something even much more than that..... a  
power that trancends time... a oriacle of fate which divides  
the warriors from the murderers? I must know." With that,  
he stalked out of his room, out of his base, transformed  
and started to charge towards Nerima.  
  
  
  
"Has it been so long?" Dinobot mused to himself. He had  
taken a long trenchcoat, a scarf and fedora that hid his  
imposing size. The hands were not something he could  
hide on his own, so he stuffed them into the pockets of the  
coat. "Humans, though nowhere as nearly advanced in  
2000 AD, have advanced through the help of the Autobots.  
Even here, in Tokyo, things have the hallmark of the  
Autobots."  
  
Just then, a frizbee landed at his feet. Dinobot looked down  
at it and picked it up. "Hey mister!" a kid called. "Can you  
throw that back?"  
  
Dinobot tossed it gently as it sailed over to the kid who  
caught it. "Thanks!" he called back.  
  
"Even children seem happy here," Dinobot said to himself.  
"But where does my existance begin and end?"  
  
After hours of mindlessly walking the streets of Nerima,  
Dinobot felt the pangs of hunger, something that while  
unnessasary, served as a warning that his energy level  
was decreasing. Pulling out a wad of cash given to him  
after helping a truck driver unload his truck, he walked  
into the nearest resturant... and stopped short.  
  
"Do my eyes decieve me?" he mummured. "Or is that the  
Vermin before me? No, merely a female copy of the  
Vermin. Though," he snorted, "it will be good company  
for a while."  
  
"Hello stranger," Ukyou greeted from the grill. "Welcome  
to the Cyber Cafe. What would ya like to have sugar?"  
  
"Three of your delux specials," Dinobot rumbled from  
beneath the high collar of the trenchcoat.  
  
"Uh huh, and would you like some photonic energy  
while you're at it Pred?" she asked, pulling her gun that  
looked so much like Rattrap's gun, Dinobot almost felt  
at home. The same facial expression on her red optics  
made him remember similar times when this had happened  
several times before.  
  
"I am not here to fight, merely to eat." He dropped the  
wad of cash on the counter. "Use that, take it all. Just  
give food Vermin."  
  
"Vermin!" The way she cocked her head and the angry  
expression made her look so much like Rattrap, Dinobot  
wondered who was conspiring against him to remind him  
of all these things. "Okay sugar, you'll get your food as  
long as that cash is good."  
  
"It is good enough," Dinobot said, loosing his scarf that  
hid most of his face.  
  
"Here," Ukyou said, dropping the food before him.  
  
Dinobot ate in silence for a while. Then, he asked without  
looking up, "I did not agree with the methods the had  
used for the battle." He snarled in disgust. "A Battle must  
be an honorable one."  
  
"Sheah right, like you Pred's have got any honor." Ukyou  
mocked as she finished prepping the table for the rest of  
the orders.  
  
"My honor is not the same as yours. While you go by  
the peaceful tenants of the Maximals, my honor is  
Predicon Honor. We thrive on battle, but when battle   
moves into slaughter, then...." His expression moved into  
a haunted look as he remembered the slaughter Megatron  
had ordered on the first humans. "It becomes nothing but  
an instrument of murder."  
  
"Strange, a Pred saying he's concerned about Honor."  
  
"Do not mock me woman!" he snarled, pounding the table  
hard enough so that the countertop jumped. "We come  
from two different worlds, but I know battle.... and what  
they did to you... was not battle at all." He snarled again  
and then snapped down the food. Then, grabbing the  
fedora from the counter, he dropped the rest of his money  
onto the table. "Here is a tip for exceptional quality food."  
  
As Dinobot left, Ukyou scooped up the money and rang  
it into the register, all the while thinking about what  
Dinobot had said.  
  
  
  
"Hey Prichan.... can I ask you something?"  
  
Ranma nodded as he closed up the shop for the night. "Go   
ahead."  
  
Ukyou shuffled a bit. "Dinobot came in today. He seemed   
a bit haunted by his actions that made me like this."  
  
Ranma poured two cups of tea and sat Ukyou down,  
handing the cup to her. "Go on," he said.  
  
"He seems... actually regretful that I had to be fused actually.  
He was talking about honor, glory, and I could see a pain  
through all of that." Ukyou sipped her tea. "I don't know,  
maybe I'm just over reacting."  
  
"Even Preds can change," Ranma said finally after a long  
pause. "Dinobot, if he were to switch sides, then yes, I   
would say he could."  
  
"Okay, thanks Prichan, I just wanted to know."  
  
  
  
Dinobot wandered the dence forest outside Nerima aimlessly.  
Many creatures indiginous to the forest scurried about as  
he looked around. It was dark, but soothing. Like a night for  
a hunt. "The forest is alive tonight, full of animals. And yet,  
not one of them seems to be alive in any way possible."  
  
"Why do you doubt your sences?" a voice asked from the  
canopy of tree tops.  
  
"You don't believe your existance?" came another.  
  
"He was always irrational at times," this one, smark alecky  
tones in the voice.  
"SHOW YOURSELF!" Dinobot shouted to the heavens.  
  
"Tell us, why do you doubt your existance?" came another.  
  
"Is it because you are afraid?" this one, female, low toned.  
  
"A Warrior is not afraid of anything!" Dinobot shot a few  
blasts into the treetops, leaves falling down around him.  
  
"Or is it because you want to know what you are truely  
capable of?" The voice was right behind him. Dinobot  
grabbed his sword, spun.... and there stood a five meter  
tall ape, brown fur, strange metal rings along his body and  
a wise expression of peace.  
  
"Hello Dinobot, it's been a long time."  
  
"Optimus!" Dinobot exclaimed, dropping his sword.  
  
"He was always a bit thickheaded," the smark aleck voice  
said, walking out of the bushes on all fours. This one, a  
long rodent with the same strange metal and flesh mix to it.  
"Hey Dinobutt."  
  
"Cut it out Rattrap, it's been a long time since he's seen all  
of us." A cheetah, long limbed with the same metal and flesh  
mix patterning it's body.  
  
"So this is the famous Dinobot," a voice came from above.  
Dinobot looked up and saw a Technoganic Bat hanging  
upside down, peering at him. "Not bad, for an old style."  
"Shut up you." A spider with very long legs walked out of  
the bushes with an eagle following beside her. "You were  
the same before getting reformatted."  
  
"I do not understand," Dinobot said, addressing Optimus.  
"What has happened to you?"  
  
Optimus chuckled. "This is the final evolution of Cybertron.  
Technoganics. A balance between organic and technology."  
  
"And Transforming is a pain in the rear," Rattrap said,   
walking up to him. "You have to learn how to Transform."  
  
"Onboard computers are a thing of the past now actually,"  
Cheetor said, walking up to him and sitting down on his  
haunches. "You get used to it."  
  
"I do not understand. I thought you all to be on Cybertron."  
  
"We are. Try not to think about it Dinobot, it's even far  
beyond what we can understand." Silverbolt shook his head.  
  
"The fact is, is that we're here now, and someone is giving  
you another chance."  
  
"Another chance... to do what exactly?"  
  
"You have a choice. Stay as you are now... or be reformatted."  
Optimus shrugged. "It is your choice. If you do take this  
choice, you can reformat the rest of the Maximals on earth.  
All metal or all organics is not a good thing Dinobot. Your  
mind can shatter, just like Megatron."  
  
"What... happened?" Dinobot asked.  
  
"Megs went totally loopy," Rattrap said. "He wanted to wipe   
all organics off the face of Cybertron when he found out that   
Cybertron has an organic core to it. It... wasn't pretty at all."  
  
"Optimus sacrified himself to stop Megatron. The reason he  
is here is still unknown to us." Black Arachnia shrugged.  
  
"But as far as we can tell, somehow, we can speak to you  
now, tell you what has happened." Silverbolt said.  
  
"I see.... and what of the Bat up there?"  
  
"My name is Nightscream."  
  
"He was the first Cybertronian to discover the fossils of  
animals down in the depths of Cybertron's core," Optimus  
said. "Our time grows short, you must make a decision  
quickly."  
  
"Wait! What of Rhinox?"  
  
"Rhinox... went a bit loopy as well," Rattrap said, thinking of  
his old friend. "He's rejoined the Matrix."  
  
"I see... well, far be it from me to refuse such a gift. You have  
my permission."  
  
  
  
"Where's that no good snake skined lizard?" Quickstrike  
grumbled to himself. "He's got watch tonight."  
  
"I'm right here," Dinobot said.  
  
"Finally. You know, you owe me big dinobutt! ERK!"   
Suddenly, Quickstrike was grabbed by the neck and hauled   
up to Dinobot's face. The Raptor Transformer snarled.  
  
"I no longer answer to you," he snarled. "Tell Tarantulas   
that he can get another lackey." With that, the Raptor   
stalked away.  
  
  
  
"The lost Art of Transforming," Dinobot said to himself.  
He looked reltively the same but a brown and green mix  
of cybernetics and organics. He perched atop a rock as  
he stared out into the night skies. "No mere transformation  
code may be used anymore. I must... feel the warrior with  
me to come out."  
  
Dinobot divulged deep into his psyche and then, found  
what he was looking for. "I... am.... Transformed."  
  
Energy played across his body as his body stood fully  
upright and finished his transformation.  
  
From the large metal robot stood a mix. He was about the  
size of a tall human, with long slender arms in brown and  
green. His patterning was much like a ninja's outfit as his  
face took on a more organic caste, a metal bandana  
running down the nape of his neck. Dinobot opened his  
eyes and nodded in appreciation. "This.... I like." He then  
cast a glance towards the city before him. "This city, is  
now my protectorate. Like a ninja, I stalk the shadows in  
search for the one who can answer the question I long for.  
What is my purpose being here? And why?" Dinobot then  
launched himself into the air with a tremendous bound as  
he sped off into the night.  
  
"I am a Warrior," he uttered, revelling in his new sences.  
"I will find my purpose for existing."  
  
Fins Chapter 4  
  



	5. Time Log 5 : Ninja Of The Night

Cyber Dreams  
  
A Ranma 1/2 and Beasties/Beast Machines Transformers Fusion  
  
written by Shaun Garin  
  
  
  
"Well that's just Prime...."  
  
"Or what's left of him anyways...."  
  
  
  
Time Log 5 : Ninja of the Night  
  
"And in other news, the mysterious Shinobi or Ninja of  
Tokyo has struck again, defending the city from yet  
another Yakuza attack. Witnesses only claim to see a  
dark blur before they are struck down suddenly. Police  
are saying that this Shinobi is not of their police force or  
of their juristiction."  
  
"The Shinobi is causing much media to be circulated with  
rumors that this man or whatever is working for us, or is  
a top secret project of the Tokyo Government. We have  
no evidence that would substanciate this claim, nor is the  
fact that this Shinobi is under the payroll of the Tokyo  
Police." The man, a tall asian detective then pushed away  
from the crowd of reporters as he moved past the crime  
scene. In the background, a picture of a group of black  
suited men are dangling from the top of a building spire  
and are being lowered down.  
  
"As of yet, there is no claim that can be brought up. This  
is Bunny Bodelle, Channel 3 News."  
  
Ranma shut off the viewer as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
"Quite a ruckus this Ninja is causing."  
  
"Indeed." Cologne rubbed her own chin, mimicking Ranma's  
gesture. "This may be a good or bad thing in all."  
  
"Yeah." Ryoga sat hunched over a chess board as Ukyou  
slashed in her Rook. "But why in the world has this ninja  
suddenly appeared in Tokyo? What does he want?"  
  
"You've got me," Shampoo spoke up as she released a  
devistating combonation into the holographic trainer. The  
holographic monstrocity in the form of one of the current  
Decepticons flickered and died with her tagging the red dot.  
"Anything you wanna share with us anata?"  
  
Ranma shook his head. "I don't recall anything like a ninja  
after me, at least, not that I know of."  
  
"Who says it's after you Prichan?" Ukyou suggested,  
her queen moved to defend her king. Ryoga sweated.  
"It's possible it's here for a different reason other than  
a link to your past."  
  
"Quite possibly.... or it's something all together much  
different." He then got up as he started to pace. "What  
does groups of Yakuza and a ninja all come together?"  
  
"Rival Mob Bosses?" Ryoga suggested, making a move  
that made Ukyou sweat.  
  
"I don't know....."  
  
"Wait...." Ukyou blinked for a minute, accessing the  
main files before smiling. "Those Yakuza thugs have   
been found in different areas of the city, mostly in  
major high tech areas."  
  
"Then he must be protecting those places from the Mob.  
But why?"  
  
"Dunno sugar." Ukyou plugged herself into the wall as  
a readout came up on the viewer. "There have been five  
places that were hit recently, but all of them have been  
stopped by the ninja. Biotech, Startech, Hypertech,  
Sylph Co, and Reitech. There are two others in the city  
itself, N-Tek Japan and Wayne Industries Japan."  
  
"And quite possibly, those Mob guys will keep on   
raiding the other two places in an attempt to draw out  
the Ninja or at the very least distract him," Ryoga  
reasoned, defending his queen.  
  
"But it's two places. We can split up tonight and stake  
out the area in our human forms. If we need to, we'll  
shift to Hybrid."  
  
"Great idea anata!" Shampoo gushed. "Let's go and find  
these guys."  
  
Ranma nodded. "Ucchan, Ryoga, take N-Tek. We'll take  
Wayne Industries."  
  
Ryoga grinned as he defended his king once again. "Just  
you and me Mouse."  
  
"Who're you calling Mouse?" Ukyou shot back, her  
brown eyes twinkling. "Okay Prichan."  
  
Ranma nodded as he reached over and slashed in a Knight.  
"Stalemate."  
  
  
  
"Kinda quiet tonight bro," Max said over the biolink.  
"You sure there's gonna be something happening here  
tonight?"   
"Quite sure," came the voice of Berto Martinez, Max's  
best friend and handler. "Five other places have been  
hit. You and Cat are there to prevent anything from  
getting into N-Tek Japan."  
  
"Just you and me Steel," Cat said with a grin. The pair  
of them rounded the halls as Max's sensitive hearing  
kept on full alert.  
  
"What about Wayne Industries Berto?" Max then asked  
as they opened the door to the inside rooms.  
  
"Wayne has supplied his own people but a few of our  
agents are watching the building," Berto answered. "Just  
keep an eye out for anything here."  
  
Suddenly, the room was filled with the alarms of a rather  
rude breaking and entering. "Offhand bro, I'd say we've  
got company!"  
  
  
  
"No sign of the intruders yet."  
  
"Keep a close watch Terry," Bruce instructed from  
his car's uplink. "Something does not feel right." "You're telling me." Terry swung down from the roof and  
perched along the side of a building. "Guards are out  
tonight, which is normal, but there's N-Tek around here  
as well."  
"I gave them a call since some of their agents are around  
here. Jefferson Smith is an old friend of mine, and was  
willing to guard Wayne Inc Japan for a while." Bruce  
had a small smile on his face as Terrry crawled through  
the ventlation shafts of Wayne Japan. "Oh and Terry?  
Your mom and brother want you to pick some souviniers  
when you're off duty."  
  
"Great. I can never get used to using Yen."  
  
Suddenly, a loud arguement was heard. The voices were  
rough, one Texan, another a rough gravely voice over  
some kind of link. "I've got something." Terry crawled  
out of the vents and leapt above the figure. "It's... a  
Transformer. But nothing I've ever seen before."  
  
"Keep an eye on it. See where it leads."  
  
The Transformer suddenly whirled and blasted a few  
shots from the snake head on it's arm. Terry winced as  
it turned around, mumbling to the voice on the other  
end. "It almost saw me, must have thermal sensors."  
  
Bruce nodded. "Don't take it on yourself Terry, you're  
suit is no match for a Transformer, no matter how small  
they are."  
  
Suddenly, the door opened up and a voice called out  
to it. "Hey there Quickstrike."  
  
Quickstrike whirled to see Tigatros and Falcona in their  
robot stages, holding out their weapons. "How in the  
blazes did you get here?!" he demanded.  
  
"Through the wake of destruction you left coming in,"  
Falcona said, her arm weapons clicking into view.  
  
"Come along quietly, and we might not slag you,"  
Tigatros said, grinning.  
  
"FAT CHANCE!" Quickstrike howled as he charged the  
pair, his weapon blazing. Suddenly, a batarang shot  
out, winding around his legs and sending him to the  
ground.  
  
Tigatros smiled. "Nice shot Batman."  
  
Batman faded into view. "So, it was a Transformer that  
was hitting the places."  
  
Falcona nodded. "With the Yakuza as a fake out move,  
Quickstrike was able to steal the components to build  
something. We need to know what they're making  
though."  
  
Batman nodded. "You're right."  
  
"Terry," came Bruce's voice through the link. "I think  
these are the good guys. You may want to team up with  
them for a while, in case something is going on."  
"Got it. Mind having a bit of company?" he said, turning  
to the pair.  
  
"Why not?" Tigatros said. "I'm Tigatros Primal, and this  
is Falcona."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Big Cheese to Fearless Leader."  
  
"Big Cheese?" Tigatros said, amused. "What's going on  
Mouse?"  
  
  
  
"We're being pinned down by Scorpinok in N-Tek's  
Lab area." Mouse winced as a couple of Missles blasted  
the roof above them, sending debrie everywhere. "Doesn't  
this guy run out of missles?!"  
  
"Unlikely," Silverback rumbled, using his arm cannons  
on the scorpion Transformer. "Hey, you two okay?"  
  
"He caught us by surprise, but we're fine," Max admitted  
as a couple of missles screamed overhead.  
  
"He sure doesn't know the meaning of overkill," Cat   
quipped as she snapped off a shot or two from her gun.  
  
"Hermano, Scorpinok is getting dangerously close to the  
research lab. There's a Transphasic oower generator that  
is being tested in the lab itself. It's a new model of the  
emergancy recharge generator. "  
  
"Great," Max groaned. "Just what we need, a super   
powered Transformer."  
  
"We'll hold him back, you get that Generator out of   
danger."  
  
"The generator is just a small flat device Max," Berto   
instructed. "It should be in the vault just beyond the wall."  
  
A missle screamed as it blew a hole into the wall.  
  
"Make that the easiest exit." Max crouched into a running  
stance. "I'll get the generator. Can you guys lay down some  
cover fire?"  
"It's what we do," Silverback said with a grin, his shoulder  
missles locking into place.  
  
"Five minutes, and then we blow this place. Going TURBO!"  
He tapped a button on the biolink as he was engulphed in  
a hazy yellow light. Getting a running start, he dove into  
the room where a spider like Transformer was trying to rip  
the vault door open. "Hey there bug face."  
  
Tarantulas turned in shock. "How did you get in here?"  
  
"Through the wall. Heads up!" He lashed out with a flying  
kick that slammed the arachnid Transformer into the wall.  
"Sorry about the mess bro."  
  
"RAAAAAGH!" Tarantulas was suddenly up as his arms   
started to spray the room with bullets. Max dove for the  
closest shelter as he winced.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
Max then noticed the gaping hole behind him as Scorpinok  
got a good look at him. Mandibles clacking, he fired the  
missles, a pair of twin death. Max suddenly got a crazy idea  
as he lifted the heavy steel table and charged Tarantulas,  
pinning the Predicon to the wall. "See ya bug face." He then  
dove to the side as Tarantulas's eyes bugged out.  
  
With a tremendous explosion, Tarantulas was doing a  
Waspinator bit, parts strewn everywhere. Max wiped his  
forehead as if for good measure, the vault door came  
crashing down atop the arachnid, making him groan in  
pain. "Yikes, that has GOT to hurt."  
  
Stepping inside, he grabbed the generator and ran out to   
where a pair of new robots with the mythical, well, almost   
mythical Batman was tying up Scorpinok with some type   
of unbreakable steel cord. "Everything went well?"  
  
"Oh yeah, piece of cake sugar," Mouse said with a cocky  
grin.  
  
  
  
"Well, we were able to stop the pair of robberies in both  
N-Tek and Wayne Japan. But there's still something that  
is still not adding up."  
  
"Yeah, like what those Transformers were after. I'm sure  
they were after the Transphasic Generator that was in the  
vault." Berto typed at the console. "This is quite a setup  
you have here."  
  
"Thanks," Ukyou said with some pride. "I designed it  
myself." Ryoga snorted as she elbowed him with some  
force.  
  
"Well..... with a Transphasic generator, they could rig up  
a new..... Transmetal Generator!"  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Ranma stood up in surprise. "If they get  
their hands on parts for the Transmetal Generator, they  
can increase their power ten fold!"  
  
"What's this Transmetal Generator?" Max asked curiously.  
  
"A Transmetal Generator can change a Transformers  
Super Structure into an even more powerful form. There  
have been instances in the past of this type of Power  
Up." Ranma brought up a few points of interest in the  
computers. "This is just a few instances. Rattrap, Optimus  
Primal, Cheetor and such have recieved power ups. This  
is also Optimus' final form, Optimum Optimus and some  
of the instances of Transmetal 2 forms."  
  
Cat whistled. "Pretty nice really."  
  
"Then that settles it." Ranma stood up. "We have to find  
out what they have to keep them from getting the  
remaining parts for a Transmetal Generator."  
  
Berto brought up a few pictures on his computer as well  
and frowned. "Not good. This seems to read out that  
the new generator must be almost functional. They need  
that experimental Transphasic Generator to power it."  
  
"Cross reference the parts stolen with the parts in my  
databanks," Ranma said.  
  
The tech tapped and nodded. "All matches up. The parts  
match up with the earth equivilant. Looks like it's good  
to power several Transformers into Transmetals."  
  
Ranma scowled. "In that case, we'll have to keep the  
Transwarp Generator out of their hands."  
  
Batman nodded. "We'll have to keep this out of their   
hands. We could lock it away."  
  
The others nodded. "In that case, we'll leave it in N-Tek's  
hands." Ranma sighed. "Lets do it."  
  
Fins Chapter 5....  
  
  
Don't worry, it's a two parter  
  



End file.
